


Genjutsu

by mego96



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, But has not been left on major cliffhanger, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Itachi as Minato x Naruto, Kidnapping?, M/M, More Rape, No shipuden spoilers cuz I’ve only watched like 30 episodes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Parent/Child Pseudo-incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, To be continued maybe, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 21:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mego96/pseuds/mego96
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is captured by Uchiha Itachi in his Genjutsu. Itachi takes on the form of Uzumaki Minato, whom Naruto has idolized and even lusted after for years.





	1. Genjutsu by ghosty-goo girl on fanfiction.net

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genjutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/326010) by Ghosty-goo girl. 



> I don't own Naruto. Don't sue me
> 
> Warnings: Rape, Non-con, Bondage, Incest, Yaoi, explicit sex between two men. Explicit sex between three men. Don't like then don't read.
> 
> Summary: Naruto gets caught in one of Itachi's genjutsu's.
> 
> Pairings:
> 
> First arc: Naruto/Minato, I suppose it's also Itachi/Naruto.
> 
> Second arc: Itachi/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto, Itachi/Sasuke/Naruto
> 
> Note: original story is Genjustu by Ghosty-Goo Girl First chapter is all her's. The rest are by me
> 
> Edit: Genjutsu is actually Tsukiyomi: nightmare real. I'm probably still gonna just call it Genjutsu though. It's easier that way. Also note in the Genjutsu world subjects and items are in color, sky is crimson red and clouds are black if walls are present then walls are red and finishings or furnishings or whatever it's called are black
> 
> Sex resumes in chapter 5

Naruto struggled as he was forcefully ripped of his clothing and bound in thick metal chains, forcing him to sink to his knees onto the hard ground.

His anger flared as he directed his smouldering gaze at the man stood before him. Naruto knew all too well where he was and who had done this to him. In front of him stood Itachi Uchiha. Clad in his usual attire, the most noticeable item being his Akatsuki cloak. He made no movement towards his prey as he bore his blood red eyes into the younger man, savouring the moment.

A malicious smile spread across his usually stoic features.

"Mmm Naruto... I'm sure you already know what is going to happen to you."

Naruto struggled around his binds, desperately seeking a way out of this genjutsu that he had been caught in. He should have known better than to think he could take on Itachi by himself.

"But... I suppose I'll be kind and let you pick who you want to fuck you," he stalked slowly towards Naruto, who had now shifted his gaze from the Uchiha to the floor. Stopping in front of the jinchuuriki bound with his hands behind his back and forced to his knees, Itachi grabbed a handful of yellow haired and yanked Naruto's head upwards, forcing the boy to look him in the eye.

"Hmmm, let me see."

Itachi briefly closed his eyes before his appearance started to shape into a very familiar female figure. Disgust was evident within Naruto's eyes as he looked at a now very naked Sakura standing infront of him, the hand still gripping his hair tightly.

"How about your little pink haired teammate, I had heard that you had a little something for her at some point," Itachi spoke through Sakura's voice, making Naruto feel sick at the sight before him. This was wrong. He screwed his eyes shut, willing to break the genjutsu using his chakra, but after so many hopeful attempts he was always unsuccessful. He struggled against the metal bindings that were wrapped around his wrists, desperately trying to free his hands but found that they tightened even more.

The fake Sakura in front of him sighed. "Maybe not then," her mouth formed into a smirk that didn't sit quite right on her face. "Not everyone swings the same way after all."

Sakura's form started to shape into a slightly taller, more masculine figure. At first Naruto thought Itachi was returning to his normal appearance but was soon proven otherwise when Sasuke Uchiha was now stood naked in all his glory. Naruto's heart lurched within his chest. In no way did he have a sexual attraction towards his old teammate but the pain of losing Sasuke was still raw and it hurt to be so close to his rival when he knew none of this was real. He loved Sasuke like a brother - something he could not say about Itachi.

"What about my little brother? You seem to harbor a rather odd obsession over him."

Naruto tried averting his gaze by shifting his head to the side but in the end resorted to furrowing his brow and screwing his eyes shut. The pain of looking at Sasuke was too much.

A small chuckle came from the man before him. "Oh come on Naruto, I'm doing this for your benefit."

Naruto refused to open his eyes. He felt the hand gripping his hair loosen and slide down to gently cup his chin. Sasuke knelt down beside him bringing his face close to Naruto's. He could feel the Uchiha's hot breath brush against his scarred cheek before feeling something wet trace upwards from his lower neck to stop at the corner of his mouth. He managed to suppress a shiver, letting no reaction escape him when he whispered to the rouge nin, in an almost defeated yet gravely voice.

"If you're going to do anything just get on with it."

A loud sigh was heard as the man let Naruto's head drop limply. "But where's the fun in that?"

Naruto felt a cool hand slide to the back of his neck, gripping emphatically. "Fine. I suppose I'll just have to quit the guessing and get right to it."

A sudden jolt of what felt like electricity shot through Naruto's body as the next minute his vision went hazy (or was it his surroundings?) before images of his memories were being projected around the dank room like a slide show. A lot of the memories were of his friends, some vivid and some somewhat blurred, all with a different array of emotions attached to them. Even memories he himself had forgotten for a very good reason. A surge of emotion racked through his body as if he were reliving each moment all over again. It was then that he realized that Itachi was sifting through his mind, invading his privacy. It wasn't long though before the memories turned to his fantasies.

Naruto couldn't control his blush when a particularly over used, albeit quite old, fantasy came up.

One of him sucking his sensei's cock, eliciting erotic moans from the man that he could only imagine could come from Kakashi.

The idea of pleasuring his teacher in such a way had always been lingering at the back of his mind ever since he met the guy. It was more to do with wanting to impress him than actually be pleasured himself by him. Knowing he had received praise from someone he looked up to was usually enough satisfaction, and seeing someone in such pleasure that he himself had caused them had always done it for Naruto. Not to mention Kakashi was an attractive man. Naturally a part of him would think that way about his sensei, as embarrassing as it may be. not that it really meant anything nor would he even consider making a pass at the man in reality. It was just something he got off over thinking about.

"Ohhh so you like the older ones do you?" Itachi, still in the form of Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto shifted his gaze from the fantasy to glare at the man who had now changed into the figure of his sensei. Seeing the very real looking silver haired jounin naked and willing to fuck him stirred something within Naruto. He tried to push the feeling down but the fake Kakashi in front of him didn't miss the flicker of lust that crossed the boys face.

"Tut tut Naruto, thinking of your own sensei in such a way... How naughty."

It was strange hearing such a thing being said in Kakashi's voice. He turned to look away but the hand that was on his chin minutes ago was once again roughly grabbing a handful of his hair, shoving his face further forward so that he was centimeters from the man's throbbing cock.

Surprised by the sudden movement Naruto's reaction was to try and pull away from the throbbing flesh in front of him but doing so only caused the metal chains to dig painfully into his skin.

Holding Naruto's head still, the Kakashi replica grabbed the shaft of his erection and bought it up to Naruto's mouth, rubbing the tip over the blondes wet lips. He let out a moan at the contact, ready to force his dick into Naruto's mouth when he stilled his actions.

Looking up at the man with hate filled eyes he noted the slight confusion flickering across Kakashi's face. It didn't last long though until his eyes lit up with amusement, and something akin to joy at what he'd just discovered. He threw his head back and laughed hysterically, leaving Naruto wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh god - ahahahahaha," he leant over, bracing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "This is just too good."

Another jolt shot through Naruto as numerous images popped up of Naruto being fucked by a rather well known blonde man in a white coat.

One particularly vivid image was of himself being fucked hard over the table in the Hokage's office, by none other than the Yondaime.

Naruto turned a rather bright shade of red and felt a familiar heat pool at the pit of his stomach - the same way it always had when he thought of that fantasy.

His fake sensei was still laughing hard in front of him, trying to catch his breath.

"Oh dear Naruto. There are so many fantasies to choose from! Do you even know who that is?" Utter amusement was radiating from every pore the man.

Naruto's renewed anger flared violently. He felt so humiliated and embarrassed, Itachi had no right to look through such private thoughts much less strip him and chain him up with the clear intention of raping him!

"Of course I fucking know who that is! Now let me go!" He pulled hard on the restraints binding him to the ground, not caring that the metal was cutting into his skin. He wanted to get away from this whole situation right now. He needed to. As much as he struggled though there was no way to break free. He felt like crying but he wasn't going to give Itachi the satisfaction of seeing that. He had known it would come down to this, even when he had tried so hard to steer Itachi away from these particular memories.

Naruto couldn't explain why he had such thoughts about the fourth Hokage, it's not like he had ever met the man. He was dead for Christ sake! Sure he was Naruto's idol and had been his inspiration for the most part of his life but he had a strange attraction to the man ever since they'd studied him in the academy. He could not explain it. He thought the blonde-haired, blue-eyed man was extremely attractive but it was rather eerie that he looked so alike to Naruto. In a way it felt like he had known the Yondaime all his life, like it was natural for him to have these feelings. He was a healthy teenage boy after all!

The Kakashi replica tilted his head to the side before bending down to level his eyes with Naruto's. The man had calmed down now and was fixing Naruto with a serious look as if searching for something within the depths of his cerulean blue eyes.

"You really don't know do you? Nobody has ever told you."

Naruto looked on in utter confusion and distress about the whole predicament. A smirk spread across the jounins face and he stood up once again and the familiar process of changing into a new form begun.

Naruto lowered his head to look at the floor. He didn't need to see to know who Itachi had transformed into this time.

This was bad.

"Heh. This makes it all the more fun then."

A voice said from above him that Naruto had never knowingly heard before but seemed so recognizable. He shut his eyes and let his posture slump so that he was mainly being held up by the chains.

"Look at me Naruto." He wanted to blank out the voice he could hear. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to look up at the man he saw so vividly in his dreams. Even if it were only that bastard Itachi. But how could he deny that voice? That voice he had never heard but felt so comfortable hearing. That voice he felt so at home with. He didn't want this but perhaps this was his only chance to have something so real as this with his idol. With the man he looked up to over everyone else. The man who was dead.

Naruto raised his head slowly, drinking in every inch of the man he so desperately wanted. The blonde haired shinobi in front of him was completely naked apart from still wearing his trademark white coat and his hitai-ate keeping his blonde bangs from falling over his eyes. Naruto's eyes connected with similar blue ones as the man roughly grabbed his hair and resumed the position with his cock rubbing against Naruto's lips. This time Naruto's exposed cock stirred, unable to control the heat spreading through his body like wild fire any longer.

The Yondaime saw this and smirked. "You want my dick in your mouth don't you Naruto?" He said calmly like he was talking about something as simple as the weather.

Still having not removed his fixed gaze on the beautiful blue eyes he had only ever dreamt of seeing, a blush spread across his face. He was fully erect now and it was almost like agony not receiving the slightest friction he so craved for.

He shamefully admitted to himself that he did in fact very much want to take the length into his mouth. To taste the epitome if his dreams. He licked his lips, eliciting a sharp hiss from the other as Naruto's tongue flicked over the Fourth's leaking arousal. The man still made no move to indicate he was going to fuck Naruto's mouth.

Shifting uncomfortably on the floor Naruto was becoming impatient but didn't want to seem so wanton. Yet his own arousal was giving that away.

'Grrr. What the hell.'

Naruto hesitantly dragged his tongue over the head of the cock that was rubbing ever so slowly over his lips. The man's breath hitched, only coaxing Naruto on. The young jinchuuriki swiveled his tongue sinfully around the tip before sucking as much of the firm length into his mouth as he could. He sucked hard on the pulsing flesh that was now invading his mouth, eliciting deep moans from the man before him.

Having never done this before and the feeling of his not so helpful burning arousal, Naruto pulled back his head, trying to catch his breath, letting the erection slip from his mouth, leaving a trail of saliva connecting the two. Fixing his lust filled eyes with those of the Fourth, Naruto let his hot breath glide over the organ that was centimeters from his mouth before lapping once again at the already slick bellend. The boy teasingly dipped his tongue into the slit, causing the man to whimper and jerk upwards, craving more contact.

Having had enough of the teasing, the Yondaime roughly pushed past Naruto's lips to feel the slick mouth envelop him. Naruto bobbed his head up and down the length, keeping his movements steady and rythmatic.

The blonde jinchuuriki refused to look away from the man towering over him, drinking in every detail of the man's facial expressions, contorting into utter ecstasy as he push harder on Naruto's head forcing him to take more of his length.

Soon enough Naruto's gag reflex kicked in, making him choke on the arousal filling his mouth, but the older blonde refused to stop the now much faster pace he had set. Tears pricked at Naruto's eyes as he tried to relax his throat but found it almost impossible having no such experience in the matter.

He couldn't breath and he couldn't pull away. Each thrust caused Naruto's throat to contract around the Yondaime's cock, letting pleasure filled moans escape into the air, mixing with Naruto's muffled complaints. He saw the Fourth's heavy lidded eyes looking down at him with an intensity Naruto had never seen before, with his mouth open slightly, panting heavily. Despite Naruto's discomfort he let out a moan at the sight of something he never thought could be so erotic, causing himself to vibrate around the cock he was now deep throating.

His vision was blurry as his own tears slid down his cheeks, dripping onto the ground to join the saliva that had travelled down his chin. He had stopped struggling now and was sure that the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs was going to make him pass out, and sure enough he could no long hold his body up as black seeped through the corners of his vision.

All of a sudden the organ blocking his airway was removed and the figure in front of him was gone, causing him to fall face first onto the dirty floor. Naruto gasped for breath, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen, relieved that he had not passed out. His body felt weak and heavy and his limbs refused to work. he was pretty sure the blood circulation to his hands had also been cut off due to the binds.

Only just noticing the vulnerable position he was in with his hands tied behind his back, the side of his face pressed against the ground, on his knees with his ass up in the air and legs spread, he struggled against the chains, attempting to pull himself back up. He needed to see where the Yondaime (or should he say Itachi) had gone.

Naruto's actions were abruptly halted when he felt a warm body press against his own from behind, a hand pushing his face further into the ground as the other gripped firmly at his hipbone. There was no point struggling against the hold over him, the inevitable was going to happen sooner or later but being the stubborn brat that he was he still tried escaping the man's hefty grip.

This did not go to plan as his ass rubbed back against something hard and already slick. A low groan broke the atmosphere from the man on top of him, feeling the Fourth's erection rub back against him.

Naruto flushed a bright shade of red when images intruded his mind of himself chained and bent over on the ground. The sudden feeling of utter want flooded through his body almost a second later, ripping a loud moan from himself this time.

'These must be Itachi's memories.'

Naruto felt disgusted with himself as his own body betrayed him, causing him to jerk backwards into the body behind him, his cock now standing to attention between his own legs. He wanted to feel more. He wanted to be dominated.

He growled. This wasn't right at all. He shouldn't be feeling this, it was rape!

The blonde behind him chuckled.

"I knew you'd come round in the end."

Naruto was too ashamed to talk, instead he just lay there with his eyes shut, willing the arousal that was coursing through his body to disappear. He needed to focus on breaking this genjutsu, not thinking about this mere replica, a mere shadow of his idol fucking him!

The hand that was pushing his face painfully into the ground ceased its pressure as two fingers were forcefully shoved into his mouth.

"Suck them," the Yondaime's voice demanded from behind him.

Reluctance flooded through Naruto as what little restraint he had snapped and he started sucking sinfully on the two digits intruding his mouth. He dragged and twirled his talented tongue over the others fingers making sure they were properly lathered with his saliva. Naruto couldn't help himself, requiring the much needed friction he started grinding his ass back into the body pressed against him like a wanton whore.

A low mumble of approvement was heard from the Fourth when he pulled his own fingers from the boys mouth. Not waiting a second longer than was needed, he gripped Naruto's hip harder and traced his fingers over Naruto's opening before plunging both of his fingers into the blonde.

Naruto almost screamed as pain shot through his body. Biting his bottom lip hard to stop the noises escaping his mouth, blood started to drip down his chin. He refused to cry.

The Yondaime stilled his actions, letting the boy's body adjust to the sudden intrusion. When he felt enough time had passed he started to move his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring the blondes opening. He bit his own lip, trying to restrain himself from just fucking the boy raw without any preparation.

Naruto had his eyes clenched shut, the taste of metallic blood filling his mouth. His body was trembling from the pain. He barely noticed when the older of the two leant down to whisper into his ear. "Nggh, you're so tight Naruto. I can't wait to feel what you're like around my cock."

The fingers that were fucking his tight hole suddenly curved upwards, hitting a spot within him that made him jerk uncontrollably and cry out in pleasure. Naruto's vision went white with bliss as he panted now in ecstasy rather than pain.

"W-what was that?" He asked meekly between breathes.

The only reply he got was a low hum of satisfaction as the Yondaime hit Naruto's sensitive spot again, knocking the air from his lungs. Naruto struggled against the cold metal of chains digging into his skin as he pushed back on the fingers, craving deeper penetration.

Scissoring the boy one last time, the older blonde removed his fingers from that blissfully tight heat. He needed more preparation but he couldn't wait any longer. The blonde spat onto his hand before rubbing the make-do lubricant over his shaft and shifted his position to press the blunt head of his cock to Naruto's opening. It wasn't hard enough to penetrate but hard enough to let the other know exactly just what it was that was about to fuck him.

Naruto trembled beneath the man as he felt something a lot bigger than fingers press against his entrance. He needed to feel that pleasure he felt minutes ago. He was begging for release and he couldn't even touch himself! He wiggled his ass backwards, letting the head of the others cock slip past the first ring of muscles. Naruto groaned as he felt himself being filled up again by something a lot bigger this time. The hands on his hips trembled slightly before clamping down hard, sure to leave bruises.

The Yondaime's self control snapped. He growled almost animalistically as he plunged his cock into the tight opening, feeling the slick heat envelope his arousal entirely as the boy beneath him let out a strangled moan. He stilled himself, relishing the feeling of being sheathed entirely within Naruto, the feeling of muscles clenching around him as the body beneath him tried to adjust to his size. He let out a breathy moan at the beautiful sight of Naruto bound beneath him, trembling with something mixed between pain and pleasure.

Naruto thought the sensation of being filled so completely was odd but it was something he had never known he needed so badly up until this moment. When the hard length had been rammed into him it had caused extreme pain to shoot through his lower back but less than a second later an intense feeling of pleasure accompanied it. He didn't know what to think or feel as his mind was racing all over the place. His hormones were going berserk at the thought of the man he had wanted so badly, the man that was now behind him, finally balls deep within his ass.

The Yondaime was not moving, which Naruto was, at first, grateful for but he now desperately wanted to feel the friction within him. He needed to feel that blissful sensation that he was unfamiliar with rush through his body like a drug.

At last he felt the length slide out only to be roughly shoved back into him. The action caused Naruto to writher in bliss, letting shameful whimpers pass through his lips at the friction. Burning heat spread through Naruto's body as the older of the two set a steady pace of fucking Naruto into the ground roughly but slowly. The hands that were clenched around Naruto's slim hips had shifted to the front of his upper thighs, pulling him back for deeper penetration, scraping his knees against the hard ground.

Naruto could feel the Yondaime's coat brush against the sides of his legs as the Fourth was now fucking him relentlessly, having sped up his repetitive movements. Adjusting the angle of his penetration, the blonde hit Naruto's prostate dead on.

The body beneath him jerked violently, pressing his ass back against the others hips. Naruto saw stars as the same feeling of ecstasy as before jolted through his body, only this time ten times better with the feeling of being filled completely.

"A-ah," Naruto was on the edge of his climax when the Fourth ceased all movement. Naruto groaned in frustration as he tried pushing back on the cock in desperate need.

The blonde jinchuuriki felt one of the hands move from his thigh to grab the binding around his wrists. He roughly pulled, causing Naruto's head to lift up from the ground, only to dangle in mid-air at the lack of strength the blonde had left.

"Y-Yondaime?" Naruto managed to croak out, his voice hoarse from the near screams the blonde had been ripping from him.

"Please Naruto, call me Minato," his hips jerked roughly against Naruto, sending a shiver through the younger. "After all, a son should know his own fathers name."

It took Naruto a while before the information made its way into his sex hazed mind. His eyes widened in disbelief. But surely... He couldn't be? Before he could continue his trail of thought the man thrust particularly hard into Naruto, making the boy release a gasp that was a mixture between shock and surprised pleasure.

"W-what?" Naruto felt like crying from the mix of emotions stirring up inside of him. He didn't want to be here. He hadn't wished for his own body to betray him in such a way and now he was practically begging for his own father to give him his much needed release. All this time... The blonde Hokage that he so desperately wanted to surpass had been his dad all along. A part of him didn't want to believe it. But yet all the signs were there, it all slotted into place like the missing piece of an incomplete puzzle. Naruto would feel sick at the thought if he wasn't in so much pleasure right now.

The man snickered in sick satisfaction as he let go of the chains around Naruto's wrists and let his head slam painfully onto the ground.

Minato leant further over Naruto, gripping his hair agonizingly hard while the other hand was gripping his hip tightly again. He fucked Naruto hard and fast, thoroughly ravishing the blonde while the side of Naruto's face scraped harshly against the dirty floor, along with his knees. He was surely bleeding but the pain only complimented the sheer pleasure radiating through his body as the sweet spot inside of him was relentlessly hit over and over again. He was so close to his climax.

"What's it like to be fucked by your own dad, Naruto?" Minato said through heavy breathes.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the moans escaping his throat but failing. He could barely form any words right now.

He felt the hand gripping his hair pull his head roughly up to slam his face hard against the floor, cutting the side of his cheek.

"Answer me."

Naruto grimaced in pain, his whole body was alight with an overload of sensation. "I-it," he choked out a sob, "I-it feels g-good."

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face but he couldn't decide whether it was from the pain radiating from the cuts in his cheek and knees or the feeling of utter revulsion at himself for thinking of his own father in such a way or if it were the intense pleasure he had never experienced before. Perhaps it was all three.

His face was wet with his own tears and blood as his body jerked backwards uncontrollably, a few more thrusts from Minato and he was pushed over the edge. He didn't know if he screamed through his orgasm but it hit him hard and for a moment all he could see was white, his body felt weightless and his mind felt comfortably numb with the scarcity of troubled thoughts that plagued him only moments ago.

Minato felt the orgasm hit Naruto as the walls of his slick hole tightened almost painfully around his cock, pushing his own self control over the edge as his own orgasm hit him full force.

The chains holding Naruto's limp body vanished in a puff of smoke, letting his naked body slump to the floor. The weight of Minato's body was felt on top of him but Naruto was too wrapped up in his blissfully unaware mind to care about anything. It wasn't long before he was being pulled down from his pleasure induced high though.

Something in the back of his mind screamed at him, telling him that now was his chance to escape but he could physically no longer move after such an intense feeling had wrecked its way through his slim but muscular frame.

He scrambled to move away from the man that was slumped on top of him, but before he could go anywhere the world around him shimmered and vanished to be replaced with a grassy field.

The sun was shining and the sky was blue, the smell of nearby flowers lingered in the air around Naruto. The blonde inhaled the fresh air into his lungs, a lovely change from the stale atmosphere of the dank, dirty room he was in only seconds ago. He tried focusing his sight on the blurry image of a man stood a few metres from him, he was more of a black blob really. But the world around him spun and he could no longer stand. He slumped to the ground breathing heavily as the full force of what happened within the genjutsu hit him in the real world.

Two strong arms wrapped around him, making sure he didn't completely collapse. They were like an anchor to reality and relief flooded through Naruto when he found they belonged to his trusted mentor.

He could hear Kakashi calling his name and mumbling something about being an idiot but Naruto was too mentally and physically exhausted to register what was happening around him. The blonde felt like he had been involved in a train wreck. His muscles ached and his skin hurt from where the chains had been rubbing against his sensitive skin, he was sure the things Itachi had done to him in his mind had left marks on his physical body but he couldn't feel any blood running down his face and there were no patches of blood that had seeped through the knees of his trousers. The only evidence was the semen he could feel drying within the confines of his boxers. His headache intensified as he shifted uncomfortably to look at the man who was the cause of his pain.

Itachi was stood stock still like nothing had happened, staring at Naruto with an intensity that could put even the strongest of ninja on edge.

"Until next time Naruto."

He nodded and with a few quick hand gestures he dispersed into numerous black crows before anyone could react. The last thing Naruto remembers is murmuring something about his dad and the Fourth Hokage to Kakashi before blacking out.


	2. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal work starts here, enjoy
> 
> I'm new at this so I'd love reviews and suggestions
> 
> summary: aftermath. No sex just shame and story development this chapter ;p

**xXx**

When Naruto woke up he was in the hospital. The room was empty for now. He laid there, thinking about what happened. Barely able to even process what Itachi had done to him. He stared at the cream colored ceiling, not really feeling any particular emotion, he simply felt numb.

Kakashi came into the room, happy to see the blond finally awake. Naruto noticed him and rolled over, turning away from his sensei, he couldn't bare to look at him.

Kakashi noticed this and walked over to the bed where the boy laid. He knew full well the effect that the mangekyuo sharingan can have, having been tortured with it himself.

"Are you all right Naruto?" He said softly trying to comfort the boy. Naruto curled up, holding his arms, still not entirely sure how to process what had been done to him.

"Would you like to talk about it? It might help" Kakashi said. Naruto lowered his gaze, now looking at the wall below instead of out the window.

"You aren't alone, he tortured me as well using that jutsu. I can understand what your going through" Naruto began to cry

"It's ok, I'll understand" Kakashi said, desperate to try and comfort him.

"No you can't" Naruto said quietly through his silent tears.

"Yes I can, he tortured me for 72 hours, stabbing me with a sword for what felt like an eternity. I promise I'll understand" Kakashi lifted Naruto up and held him close, trying to comfort him. Naruto turned to him and started sobbing into his sensei's chest.

"Why -hic- didn't anyone -hic- tell me -hic- about -hic- my dad" he said, face still pressed against Kakashi's chest.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked, confused by the question. 'What on earth did Itachi do? Did Itachi tell him about his father? If so, why?'

"Is -hic- the fourth -hic- really -hic- my -hic- dad?" Naruto asked, looking up at his sensei through tear filled eyes.

"Who told you that?"

"He -hic- told -hic- me"

"Yes, he is. But why does that matter?" Naruto began sobbing even harder, clinging to Kakashi's chest.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, hugging the boy.

"He -hic- with -hic- he -hic- said -hic-" Naruto sobbed again into Kakashi's chest. He couldn't bare to say what Itachi had done.

Kakashi held his student close as he continued to cry.

**xXx**

Naruto sat there holding his knees to his chest with his head resting on his knees, his eye lids heavy as he stared at nothing in particular. It had been days since the incident. He'd barely eaten since then. Most of the time he just sat on the floor of his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking, replaying over and over in his head what had happened.

He hadn't even been able to muster up the courage to tell anyone yet. He was just too ashamed of what Itachi had done to him, and how much he'd enjoyed it. Tears ran down his face on and off as he sat there, yet he couldn't bring himself to make any noise. Even when some noise did slip out it was nothing more than quiet sobs. He hadn't spoken since he'd come home.

A few of his friends had come to visit him so far, but he couldn't bring himself to look directly at any of them, let alone say anything. Some tried to get him to talk about it, assuring him that it would help. Others simply sat there with him, trying to help him not feel so alone.

None the less he simply sat there, unable to escape the thoughts that plagued him. He hadn't slept much either, when he did sleep he'd have nightmares about Itachi. Some were about what he had done, but others were about what he might do next time. After all he was after Naruto, surely he'd return again.

The only person who might have been able to get Naruto to respond would have been Sasuke. But he was still gone, having left the village long ago in pursuit of power. Only he might have understood the sick twisted things that Itachi had done to Naruto.

Iruka sensei came by each day to take care of Naruto. He did his best to get him to eat something and drink water. It seemed now days that Naruto always had an empty look in his eyes, like he was barely aware of what went on around him.

Iruka hated seeing his student like this. He wished so much that there was something he could do to snap him out of the state he was in. He cared for the boy like a father. Whenever he tried to comfort him though it only seemed to cause him to sob even more. He just couldn't understand why he had such an effect on the boy.

Of all the people who visited Naruto it was Iruka sensei that reminded him of the incident the most. He couldn't stand to look at his sensei, whom he looked up to as a father, because every time he thought about his father figure it only brought back to his mind the fact that his real father had been the fourth hokage.


	3. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex just yet ;p I promise it'll come back eventually

**xXx**

It's been about a month now, Naruto still has yet to return to training. However he's able to care for himself now, sort of. He won't leave the house though. Iruka comes by every so often with groceries. Tsunade has come over once or twice to check on him.

His old friends however rarely come over any more. Mostly it's because it didn't seem like their presence helped him any. Once in a while each of them would swing by his place, but usually only one person will show up at a time. Sakura still comes by every few days, partly because she's in charge of his medical health for the time being, but mostly she comes over desperate to try and help her dear friend. Ever since the incident she can't help but worry about him. Unfortunately so far even her presence hasn't had much of an effect on him.

Word about what happened to him has been spreading. There are many rumors about what Itachi might have done to the fox boy in order to break his resolve so completely. So far the rumors haven't gotten anywhere near the truth though. Within only a month the rumors have spread far and wide, not only to the other nations, but also to a few organizations. Though not all of them have heard yet.

**xXx**

"There's nothing to do" Sasuke sighs. Orochimaru is busy today doing who knows what. Sasuke has been left alone to his training once again. It's been a while though since his last lesson and he's sick of training at the moment. He sits there bored in his room listening to the noises around him.

He hears a couple sound ninja walking by his room chatting about something. "Did you hear about what happened to that fox brat?" Hearing that Sasuke gets up and leaves his room, walking down the hall to the two chatting

"So, what happened to the brat?" The two of them jumped, surprised by the silent Uchiha behind them. Both try to regain composure and assume a respectful posture.

"What is it Sasuke-sama?" One of them says nervously.

"I heard you talking about a fox brat. Is it the one from the leaf village?"

"Yes sir, we were just talking about a rumor that's going around"

"Well? What is it then?"

"Well sir. They're saying that the brat went up against Itachi. Whatever it was that Itachi did to the boy he won't speak to anyone anymore, in fact they say he's even stopped training as a ninja. Everyone is talking about it, trying to guess what it was that Itachi did to him." The two of them are still clearly nervous about talking to Lord Orochimaru's favorite pupil.

"You can take your leave now if you wish to" Sasuke said to the two ninja practically shaking in their boots.

"Yes Sasuke-sama" with that they quickly left. Or should I say fled.

Sasuke went back to his room to think. 'He probably used his genjutsu on him. Just like he did with me.' He became lost in thought for some time. Thinking about what his brother could have done to his old rival. He pitied the poor boy, knowing just how evil his brother could be, or at least he thought he knew. Even his guesses about what had happened didn't come close to the terrible truth.

In the end he made his decision. He couldn't just leave his best friend alone suffering because of his brother. While Orochimaru was out on his mission Sasuke slipped out of the base in the dead of night. He headed back to the village knowing full well what could happen to him. He couldn't bare the thought of not trying to help his friend.

In the early morning he arrived at the village, being careful to avoid detection. He decided to make his way to lady Tsunade, he intended to stay with his friend and he knew his best chance of that happening is to beg the hokage for forgiveness so that he could stay by Naruto's side without fearing discovery.

He arrived at her home, sneaking inside carefully to avoid being discovered by anyone. Once he was there he waited in the living room, knowing better than to try and wake her. From what he'd heard about her he was sure doing so would result in death, or at the very least it would surely keep him from achieving his goal.

He finally heard movement in the bedroom. Immediately he assumed a position of bowing on the floor, ready to beg her for forgiveness. When she finally walked into the living room, now fully dressed, she didn't notice him at first.

"Hokage-dono. Please forgive me for leaving the village" he said with the utmost respect as he stayed there bowing on the floor. She nearly kicked him through the wall, surprised by the unexpected presence.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?" She demanded, pissed off by the fact that he even got in here.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Six years ago I left the village in pursuit of power, enticed by Orochimaru." He said still bowing humbly.

"Why have you returned to the leaf village then, rouge ninja?"

"I heard about what happened to Naruto Uzumaki. He and I used to be comrades, rivals in fact. I can't just ignore what my brother has done to him. I've returned in hopes that perhaps I can help him recover from whatever that monster did to him. Please I beg of you please let me return in order to help him." As he spoke tears began to escape his eyes as he remained bowing.

"Sasuke" he looked up tears running down his face, a hopeful look in his eyes.

The look in his eyes, so sincere. She couldn't bare to say no to the poor boy. "Fine. You may return. But if you flee again don't expect to be forgiven. You'd better do your best not to fall into his clutches again."

At hearing that he gave the biggest tear filled grin. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. A thousand times thank you."

"You'll have to come with me to my office before you can see him. I'll have to inform the anbu about your return before you can freely walk the village. You also have to accept the fact that you'll be under surveillance by anbu for quite some time."

"Thank you. Thank you." He said, bowing again.

"Well, come on. We need to get going." With that he followed her out the door. He followed humbly behind her, hoping that doing so might keep him from getting attacked on their way to her office.

That plan didn't quite work though. Ironically Kakashi was the first to stumble upon them. Less than a moment after Kakashi saw the two of them Sasuke found himself pinned to the ground with a kunai at his throat.

"Get off him!" She yelled at Kakashi, severely ticked off.

"Hokage I'm not sure you understand who he is, he's a powerful rouge ninja" he said, still sitting on him.

"He's not a rouge any more. Now get the hell off him." She said, clearly getting more pissed. He quickly retreated, freeing the boy. Clearly he knew that she was on the last of her patience and about ready to beat him if necessary.

"Do you mind if I tag along? It might keep anyone else from making the mistake I made" he asked somewhat sheepishly.

"Fine." She replied, clearly still pissed off.

The rest of the walk was quite uneventful. A few stopped to ask about him but with it being the three of them no one else made to mistake of taking action.

When they arrived at the office building they got quite a few concerned looks and questions. Finally they arrived at her office. She summoned the anbu. Let's just say they were quite shocked when they arrived. They probably would have attacked Sasuke as well if lady Tsunade didn't seem so very pissed off.

After they were informed Sasuke was finally given permission to head over to Naruto's place, escorted by Kakashi.

**xXx**

Naruto laid curled up on his bed, another sleepless night going by. Even after a month had passed he still can't sleep. His nightmares just won't let him. He heard a knock at the door. He didn't bother to answer, not really caring who was there. He rolled over, refusing to even look at the door.

Kakashi used his key and let himself in. Sasuke followed quietly behind him.

"Hey Naruto, I brought over a friend of yours" Kakashi said, hoping he'd respond. But of course he simply laid there, not caring about whatever Kakashi was going on about.

"Sup dobe" Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't sure if the voice he heard was real. He looked over his shoulder, he couldn't believe his eyes, was he really standing there?!

Naruto's eyes lit up as he got up and ran to him, hugging him tightly as he cried into his chest.

"You came back" he said quietly, tears of joy gleaming in his eyes.

"Of course, I'd never let you face this alone." Sasuke said, hugging him close, petting his friend's head as he continued to cry into Sasuke's chest.

Eventually they went over to Naruto's bed. He sat there comforting the boy as he continued to cry, overjoyed that his old rival and best friend had finally come back home. They sat there clinging to each other for most of the morning. Eventually Naruto had stopped crying and was merely cuddling against Sasuke's chest, much like a younger brother clinging to their older brother. He still hadn't said much to Sasuke, but at least he seemed happier. Kakashi sat across the room, reading his book as the other two sat on the bed together. He was happy to see the two of them like that


	4. Slow recovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sex just yet. It'll come back eventually ;p

**xXx**

It had been nearly a week since Sasuke had arrived. He'd been sleeping at Naruto's apartment on a mat at the foot of the blonde's bed. He refused to leave Naruto there alone. Naruto had been doing better, he'd even started to smile again. He still woke up in the middle of the night, scared awake by his nightmares. But now when he woke up crying from them he at least had someone there to comfort him until he calmed down.

Most of their friends hadn't heard about Sasuke returning yet. Especially since he's stayed with Naruto ever since he came back. He refused to leave his friend's side. Iruka of course had already discovered that Sasuke was there, but he didn't tell any of the others, he wanted the two of them to be mostly left alone for now.

Though, they weren't completely alone. Kakashi had gotten permission from lady Tsunade to be the one in charge of keeping an eye on Sasuke. He slept on the floor in front of the window. It was a little cramped in the room but they didn't really care at the moment. What mattered most was that Naruto wasn't alone any more and that he was starting to get better.

They heard a knock at the door. Kakashi went to answer the door. The other two were cuddling again. They did this quite often so far, Naruto clung to him like a baby brother. Kakashi opened the door.

"Hi Kakashi, it's nice to see you here, how's Nar-" Sakura went silent, finally noticing the two of them sitting on the floor. Sasuke looked up at her. Naruto was smiling as he laid half asleep in Sasuke's arms. She was completely stunned. Both by the lost friend sitting in front of her and the smile across Naruto's peaceful face.

Kakashi covered her mouth before she could say anything, then brought her back outside, closing the door quietly behind them. "Shhhh. You can talk to Sasuke later. Right now he's busy letting Naruto sleep. He doesn't sleep often so the last thing we want to do is wake him." He whispered to her.

She reluctantly nodded her head. "Can I at least come in" she asked quietly.

"Fine, but you'd better stay quiet. You'll have to wait until he wakes up before you can talk to the two of them."

"Does that mean that Naruto is talking again?" She said, hoping it was true.

"No, not yet. He has been doing better though. He's not crying as much as he used to. Sasuke has been a huge help comforting him."

The two of them slipped back inside quietly. Naruto was enjoying a dreamless blissful sleep in the warm embrace of his friend. After about two hours though his dream began, or should I say his nightmare returned.

There he was, back in that horrible room. He was once again tied up with his ass in the air. His father was behind him, about to thrust himself into the boy's ass. Naruto laid there with that sinful hard on as his father fucked him in the ass and jacked him off. He was crying, and yet he couldn't stop moaning.

He woke up sobbing, the nightmare still clear in his mind. He cried into Sasuke's chest, trying desperately to clear the images and emotions from his mind. Sakura hadn't seen him like this before. Most of them had no idea about his nightmares, since he barely slept and he never talked about them.

Sasuke sat there, rocking him like a child as he cried, telling him that he was safe now and reminding the blonde that he was here for him. After a few minutes his sobbing subsided, he still clung desperately to Sasuke.

After seeing all this Sakura no longer cared about any of the questions she'd had. All that mattered to her now was that Sasuke was here and that Naruto didn't feel so alone any more.

**xXx**

At the Akatsuki headquarters the rumors about the fox boy had finally arrived. Itachi felt quite pleased with himself at how effective his handy work had apparently been. He'd need to go and pay the boy another visit at some point.


	5. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, what you've all been waiting for. Let the fucking begin

**xXx**

It's been two months now since the incident. With Sasuke's help Naruto has begun to speak again, just a little. He still won't tell anyone about what happened though, not even Sasuke. The two of them have started leaving the house, going for walks through the forest by the training ground. The nature seems to be helping, so long as Sasuke is there with him. Kakashi has been reassigned by this point. They've now got 2 anbu watching them instead.

Much of the village now knows about Sasuke's return, and about who he's with. There's a new rumor going around about Sasuke and Naruto. With the way they've been clinging to one another some people are wondering if perhaps they're actually in a relationship or something. So far though they're still just close friends.

Many of their friends have stopped by to see the two of them. There's been quite a few hugs, not only for Sasuke but also for Naruto. There's also been quite a few questions for each of them. Some of them asked so many questions that they ended up being told to leave, usually after Naruto starts to become overwhelmed. Sasuke is still very protective of his blond friend.

Today on their walk they traveled farther than usual. Naruto had really started to enjoy these walks with Sasuke through the quiet woods. The anbu kept their distance, trying to let the two off them enjoy their time alone. Everything was going normal, just like any other day, as a result the anbu weren't paying too much attention. Their main job was simply to ensure that Sasuke didn't flee.

Suddenly, someone from behind knocked the first one out. Before the other could react a second person knocked them out as well. The two boys had no idea what had happened, they were still lost in their own little world. Since Sasuke had returned to the villages he hadn't felt the need to keep his senses sharp, especially with the surveillance that the two of them were under.

Before them a figure appeared. Sasuke readied himself but had no weapons with him. Naruto clung to him, unable to look away from the man before them.

Just like that they were both caught by his genjutsu. Itachi had finally returned for the boy, and his brother was a welcome bonus.

Both of them appeared in the same room Naruto had been in the last time, each were also chained and forced on their knees just as Naruto had been before with the exception that they were still fully clothed, for now. Naruto and Sasuke knelt facing each other, about 6 feet apart from one another.

Itachi stood between the two of them smirking as Sasuke glared at him. Naruto however was too afraid to even look his way. He began by walking over to Sasuke, who's struggling against his bonds trying to free himself in order to attack his brother.

"Well Sasuke, I'm sure you're curious about what it was I did to your friend last time we met" Itachi said with a smile on his face.

"No, don't tell him!" Naruto screamed, tears already streaming down his face.

Itachi grinned evilly "fine then, I'll show him"

Naruto was suddenly stark naked. He looked away from Sasuke and Itachi, ashamed of how he was, and of what was surely to come. Another figure appeared next to him. They were already in the form of Minato, still naked wearing nothing but his white coat.

"Hello Sasuke, it's nice to meet you. I'm Naruto's father" Minato said just like a normal introduction. Naruto knelt next to him crying in shame.

Minato turned to Naruto. "Well then, shall we find out how much you still love your dear old daddy?" With that he pushed Naruto to the ground, ass still in the air. Sasuke knelt there still struggling, unable to look away from what's happening before his eyes.

Minato walks slowly around Naruto who's finally begun to struggle. He positioned himself at the boy's asshole. Wetting two of his fingers he began tracing the first one around his son's entrance. He started pushing the first finger in slowly as the boy tried to escape it. Then he started slowly pumping the finger in and out of the boy, letting him savor the invasion in front of his audience.

As the second finger is added a small moan escapes Naruto. Then, Minato found his sweet spot. With the first graze another moan escapes. Smiling, Minato pulls his fingers out and rammed them into the sweet spot head on. Naruto let out a loud moan, overcome by the sensation. Naruto can't help but continue moaning as his father pumped him with those fingers, making sure to hit that spot each time. By now his sinful boner had sprung to life.

Sasuke tried to look away, only to have his hair grabbed roughly as Itachi forced him to keep watching. Itachi wanted him to fully take in the rape of his friend, then it would be his turn.

By this point Minato had begun using three fingers. Deciding his son was ready he removed the fingers. Naruto couldn't help but whine as he now felt so empty. Then he felt the other's erection press against his hole. He tried to escape it but to no avail. In one thrust his father was completely sheathed by his hungry ass. He let out a moaning gasp at the sudden fullness.

He laid there crying as his father slowly thrusted him. It didn't matter that it was really Itachi who was raping him. All that mattered in his mind was how much he hated himself for enjoying this horror show.

Sasuke looked on in horror, and yet he couldn't take his eyes off his friend. He looked so beautiful laying there naked and chained. He couldn't help but long to be the one who was enjoying him.

"What's this? You seem excited to be watching this. Just look at that lustful look in your eyes" Naruto looked up towards his friend as Itachi spoke. 'It's true, he really did seem to be enjoying the sight. Why though? Is he enjoying my suffering? How could he?' His eyes filled with fresh tears.

In another moment Sasuke was nude, his boner out for all to see. He would have looked away from his friend if only his brother wasn't still tightly gripping his hair.

"Well then, since he's enjoying this so much we should put on a better show." As Minato said this he wrapped an arm around the waist of his son and lifted him back onto his knees, showing his boner off to the others. Naruto once again turned his head away from his friend.

Minato continued fucking him in the ass as he reached his other hand around to start stroking his son's boner. Itachi knelt down so he could stroke his brother's boner as well. There they were, both moaning in ecstasy as Naruto was raped by his father right in front of Sasuke's eyes. Both looking at each other moaning as they each got closer and closer to release

Both were pumped in time with Minato's thrusts, which were growing faster. The two friends came simultaneously and after a few more thrusts Minato came as well, still inside Naruto's ass. After they came down from the high Naruto expected the jutsu to be released, just as it was last time.

"Well then, let's move on to the next event shall we?" Itachi said with that evil grin.


	6. Brotherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current pairings: Itachi as Minato/Naruto, Naruto/Sasuke, Sasuke/Naruto & Itachi/Sasuke

"Well then brother, looks like it's our turn now" with that Itachi pushed his brother to the floor. As Sasuke squirmed his brother began to slowly disrobe, letting his brother cherish the thought of what would surely happen next.

He left his Akatsuki robe on, so that the attire of the two rapists matched. He put two fingers at his brother's mouth.

"Suck"

"Never"

"Suit yourself" he rammed an unlubed finger all the way to the knuckle into Sasuke's ass, causing him to scream as Itachi began pumping the finger slowly in and out of his dry hole.

"Take it out!"

"No"

And with that he added the second finger, which ripped another scream out of his brother as he continued pumping. Sasuke struggled, desperate to escape his brother.

"STOP HURTING HIM" yelled Naruto from across the room, where he still knelt with Minato's hard on buried deep in his ass. The hand that had jacked him off now had a firm grip on his hair to ensure he couldn't look away.

"Don't worry, he'll enjoy it soon" said Itachi as he began scissoring his brother. Sasuke continued to scream, until Itachi brushed against something. He scream became something mixed with pain and pleasure.

"Found it" he brought his fingers out and then rammed three fingers into his brother, hitting his prostate dead on. Sasuke's back arched, his scream now caught in his throat.

"See, I told you he'd enjoy it" Itachi smirked as he began pumping his brother's ass, hitting that spot with each thrust. Sasuke was silent with his back still arched and his breath becoming ragged.

"Wow, you're already getting hard again" Minato said into Naruto's ear, sending a chill through him.

'Why is this happening? What's wrong with me?'

'Why is this turning me on?'

'This is wrong.'

'My friend's being raped by his brother right before my eyes.'

'And yet, I'm getting hot again.'

'There's just something about the way he looks right now.'

'He looks so beautiful, even with such horrible things being done to him.'

"Na -huh- ru -huh- to" it was all Sasuke could get out between his heavy panting. He wanted away from his brother. He wanted to go to his friend. And more than anything he wanted to embrace his beautiful tanned body and run his fingers through that beautiful blonde hair.

His friend was beginning to have the same desires. They were both longing to be alone with each other, embracing one another like never before.

"So, you want your Naruto eh. Well then let's grant your wish. Minato, bring the boy over here." Itachi pulled his fingers out and rolled his brother over as Minato pulled himself out of his son and carried him over.

"If you want him so bad then here" Minato laid the boy down so that each had their head by the other's manhood.

"Well then, are you going to enjoy each other or not?" Sasuke began licking his friend's shaft, causing Naruto to flinch at the sudden contact. Sasuke licked the head and then began bringing it into his mouth. As he began sucking Naruto began to lick his balls, sucking on each.

By this point they were moaning as they enjoyed each other. As Naruto took in his friend's shaft Minato positioned himself at his hole.

"If you'd like to help your friend then I suggest you do me as well" Sasuke obediently took Naruto out of his mouth and began sucking the cock of the hokage.

"Same goes for you Naruto, would you like to help your dear friend?" Naruto's released his friend's member and began to suck on Itachi.

Neither of them had much experience doing this so they couldn't take in the whole length. The two men didn't seem to care at this point though.

"Well I think that's enough lube for now don't you?" Itachi said pulling out of Naruto. Minato followed suit. Then each thrusted into the hole of their victim. Sasuke screamed as Itachi penetrated him for the first time. Naruto however moaned as he was once again taken from behind.

Naruto resumes his sucking, trying to ease the pain of his friend. After a bit Sasuke began to moan as well, then he began sucking on his friend once again. All of them were moaning by the time the first person came. Sasuke was the first, releasing into Naruto's mouth. As he came his ass clamped down on his brother and after a few more thrusts his brother came deep in his ass. He moaned into his friend's cock and sent his friend into orgasm as well. As Naruto came down his friend's throat he clamped down on his father causing him to cum shortly after.

As their orgasms finished the four of them collapsed into a heap, everyone still inside of each other. A moment or two later the jutsu was released. They were back in the woods, Itachi stood there as a smirk formed on his face. The two boys collapsed still holding each other.

Kisame appeared next to Itachi. "Wow, what the hell did you do to them to get them like that?"

"We had a little family reunion" Itachi said, still smirking.

"Must have been some reunion to get you to smile like that. You never smile"

"Well then, I think it's about time we took the two of them back to base."

"We're taking both of them?"

"Of course, a second Uchiha is an important thing to own. Besides, I've always wanted a pet."

Itachi bound them both with rope, tying their hands behind their backs and tying their knees together, leaving two of them bound much like they were before. After they were both tied up Kisame picked up the fox boy while Itachi picked up his brother. Then the two of them headed back to the Akatsuki headquarters with their prizes


	7. New Home

**xXx**

*several hours later*

"Good morning you two, welcome to your new home."

"Where are we?! Where have you taken us?!" Sasuke demanded

"You're at the Akatsuki headquarters. I've got good news though. I got permission to keep you both as pets until it's time for the final stage of our plan. Get used to this room though, you'll be spending all your time in it now. As you'll notice each of you have your forearms tied together behind your backs. The leather is reinforced and specifically made to withstand any attempt to chew through it."

"Attached to those bindings is a chain mounted to the ground. The chain is long enough to go anywhere around this room. Be warned though, do not leave this room. First off you won't get very far thanks to those chains, more importantly if you leave this room then you will become public property and any Akatsuki member will be permitted to use you, at least for a while. All the members of the Akatsuki are male and it gets pretty lonely here so most all of us are gay by now."

"Now, back to your bindings. You'll also notice that around your ankles are leather cuffs with chains attached. Don't bother trying to chew through the leather because all you'll accomplish is causing the chain cuffs within them to be on your bare skin."

"I've sealed your chakras, and I've taken special care to seal the chakra of the kitsune. Don't fret though, I've made sure that the kitsune's chakra still trickles into your own sealed chakra so that you won't get hurt. However the seal will prevent anything more than that trickle being released."

"So, what is it that you're planning to do to us then?" Sasuke said glaring at his older brother.

"Simple, the three of us are going to be having some fun. Just like we did before. And if you're good then you'll even enjoy it. In fact if you behave enough you might even be able to earn the right to have your hands cuffed in front of you instead of bound behind your backs."

"So you're gonna rape us again." Sasuke said accusingly to Itachi.

"Not necessarily, we've done that already. I've got some new ideas and I'm pretty sure you'll both enjoy them. For now though get some rest, I'll bring you two some food to eat later." After saying that Itachi left the room.

The two of them laid there facing each other. Sasuke was squirming around trying to free his hands. Naruto simply laid there, taking in every detail of Sasuke's beautiful body. The black shirt with an orange Uzumaki clan symbol that clung to his toned chest. The plain orange jeans that showed off his luxurious legs and fine ass. And his raven locks which had fallen over the flawless moonlit skin of his face. When Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him he stopped his struggling.

"What's with you? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I just never noticed before how beautiful you are."

"...what?" Sasuke blushed a little

"You have the most beautiful eyes." He said, scooting closer

"...what are you doing? ...we need to focus on escaping" Sasuke said as he tried to scoot away.

"Why?" He said with a dreamy look on his face

"Why?! Because we've been kidnapped you dobe!"

"So what?" Naruto said still inching forward

"So we need to escape!" Sasuke said trying to snap Naruto out of his strange state

"What for?" Naruto was intent on getting as close as he could to Sasuke

'What's wrong with him? Why's he staring at me like that? And what's with that look in his eyes?' Sasuke continued scooting away from him as he got closer and closer.

'Oh shit' Sasuke thought as his back hit the wall. Naruto quickly took advantage of this fact and firmly pressed himself against Sasuke's chest. He went in to kiss Sasuke as the raven tried to move his head as far away as possible. He touched his lips to those of the confused blushing raven and looked deep into those endless black eyes.

He looked back into those stunning blue eyes filled with lust as Naruto began to press their lips slowly together before licking the raven's lips begging for entry. Sasuke didn't know why but he let that questing tongue in to explore his cavern. Their tongues played together for a little bit before Sasuke regained his senses.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed Naruto away using his legs.

"What wrong? I thought you were enjoying it" Naruto said with a smirk.

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you kiss back?"

"I..I uh..."

"Why're you so embarrassed? Remember what we did together? Is a kiss really that big a deal after that?" Sasuke's blush grew as Naruto started moving closer once more.

"That-tha-that was because..uh..because I-Itachi uh"

"Are you sure? Because Itachi's not here right now and that blush of yours looks pretty real"

"Blush?! What blush?!"

"The one that's turning your moonlit skin bright red."

"Whu-what?"

"Ooh look, it's growing."

"No it isn't"

"And from the looks of it that's not all that's growing" Naruto raised his feet to poke at Sasuke's growing bulge.

"Stop that!"

"Why, is it making it worse?" Naruto said with an evil grin as he began stroking it with his feet eliciting moans from Sasuke

"Stop that" he said as he tried to move his knees up to block Naruto's skilled feet.

"Feels like it's getting harder. Want me to help?"

"No, get off" Sasuke said half heartedly. The heat in his stomach was growing as his pants continued to tighten.

"It's ok, I'll get rid of it for you." Naruto stopped using his feet and started bringing his head down to the bulge. As Naruto began to lick the bulge Sasuke moaned and squirmed from the sensation. Then Naruto began trying to unbutton Sasuke's pants with his mouth. After some time and effort he finally got the blasted button undone. By that point Sasuke was dripping wet.

Naruto unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his teeth, exposing Sasuke's dripping black boxers. He started licking the wet bulge as Sasuke moaned. After that he took the elastic band between his teeth and pulled it down out of the way, releasing Sasuke rock hard boner. He breathed on the boner causing Sasuke to flinch. Then he began to lick it. He swirled his tongue around the tip before he pressed his tongue against the slit.

He tried to take Sasuke into his mouth to begin sucking but quickly realized that their current position wouldn't allow for that. Naruto rolled onto his stomach and pulled himself up into a kneeling position while Sasuke rolled onto his back. Naruto took the shaft into his mouth and began trying to blow Sasuke. It was clumsy but that seemed to add to the fun. Soon Sasuke was moaning loudly as he got closer and closer to release.

"Well it looks like you two are having fun." Both pairs of eyes shot up to see an amused Itachi standing there watching them. Naruto released Sasuke and both of them sat up. Blush spread over each of their faces at having been caught in the middle of such an act.

'They look so cute together. Sasuke even seems to be happy... I've changed my mind, while the two of them are here I want them to enjoy each other as much as possible. Especially since when the time comes Naruto won't be with us any more.'

"Please, don't stop on my account. Feel free to continue, after all the two of you seemed to be enjoying it." They both tried to think of a way to deny what they'd been doing...but with Sasuke's dick still out and drool dripping off Naruto's chin there wasn't much point now was there.

"Or is it you'd like some help?" Itachi said raising an eyebrow. Both gulped, knowing they were in for it now. They stared into Itachi's eyes...still staring...still staring...the boy's glanced at each other, wondering why they weren't already in his Genjutsu.

Itachi smirked and took off his Akatsuki cloak before walking over to his dresser. He pulled open a drawer and took out a scroll then walked back to the middle of the room and unrolled the scroll on the floor after that he formed some hand signs and summoned an opaque tub. He opened it up and brought out two dildos. One was 1 inch thick the other however was 3 inches thick.

"So who wants which?" He said taking a step towards them. Both shared another glance, not sure how to respond.

"If you don't choose I will. Last chance, who wants which?"

Sasuke gulped then replied."I think Naruto would prefer the big one." Naruto slowly nodded

"Thank you. Open your mouths. Then we'll get those pesky clothes out of the way." Naruto was the first to begin opening his mouth. Itachi shoved the large dildo into Naruto's mouth. Naruto gagged but did his best not to spit it out. Sasuke hesitantly did the same and received the other dildo. Then Itachi pulled up Naruto's fish net shirt over his head before he unbuttoned Naruto's orange pants and pulled them and his orange boxers down to his ankles. Then he started on Sasuke. He pulled the black t-shirt over his head and pulled his black boxers down with his orange pants. Then he took the dildo out of Sasuke's mouth. He rolled Sasuke over and pulled his ass into the air. Then he spread his brother's legs apart and pressed the wet tip of the dildo at his hole. Sasuke tensed and groaned as Itachi slowly pushed the dildo in.

He moaned as the dildo brushed his prostate. Itachi adjusted the dildo so it rested directly on the prostate. Once he was satisfied he touched three fingers to Sasuke's lips.

"Suck" Sasuke took the fingers into his mouth and ran his tongue all over them, making sure they were fully coated .

Itachi traced Naruto's hole with the first finger before inserting it. He took his time slowly pumping his ass, letting him get used to the sensation. When he felt the blonde was ready he added the second finger. After a few slow pumps he found the boy's prostate. He sped up hitting it with each thrust as the blonde moaned against the dildo. The boy barely noticed when the third finger was added. He took his time stretching the hole. Naruto had never used his hole in real life and a 3 inch thick dildo was going to be a lot to take in.

He removed his fingers after the hole seemed ready, receiving a whine from the boy. Then he reached over and removed the dildo, Naruto coughed as Itachi brought the dildo down to his hole.

"This is gonna hurt so bare with me." With that Itachi began pushing the dildo in. Naruto bit his lip trying not to scream, after all he didn't want everyone in the base to hear. Itachi took it slow giving him ample time to adjust. Once he had it fully inside and nestled on Naruto's prostate he stood up.

"Do you two promise to be good?"

"Definitely!" Naruto said.

"Be good Naruto and you may be able to keep this privilege." Itachi said as he grabbed a pair of leather handcuffs and a collar from the tub and walked over to Naruto. He unlocked the chain from Naruto's binding and attached it to the collar. He then put the collar around his neck and secured it

"Remember, if you flee you won't get far. And I will punish both of you if either of you dare to try." Naruto nodded his head. Itachi reached down and untied his hands. After removing the fish net shirt he attached the first cuff. Then he brought both to the front and attached the other cuff.

"There, now the two of you can play." Naruto kissed Itachi on the cheek and then crawled over and pushed Sasuke onto his back. He ran his tongue up the raven's beautiful chest and made his way to his right nipple. He swirled his tongue around it before sucking on it as he teased the other with his hands.

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react to this unexpected turn of events but before he could think about that his mind was overtaken with thoughts of the blonde boy now toying with his chest. He moaned as Naruto worked on his sensitive nubs, and as he trailed upwards to his neck. He ran his tongue up Sasuke's pale neck as he went to his ear.

"You're mine now" he whispered into the pink ear of the blushing raven before nibbling on it. He started trailing kisses down to his neck. Then he began nibbling all over his neck as Sasuke continued to moan and react to his little touches.

He wasn't bold enough to actually bite but it was quite fun to nip at the milky flesh. He made a line of hickies down the pale chest on his way back to Sasuke's neglected cock. He swirled his tongue around the tip before once again taking it into his mouth. He bobbed his head taking Sasuke mostly into his mouth each time.

Sasuke moans grew louder as he began to near his orgasm. Then, Itachi clicked his remote and the dildo in Naruto switch on. It was low but it was enough to get Naruto to start moaning as he tried to keep sucking. As he moaned around Sasuke's throbbing member Sasuke hips began to buck.

Itachi turned up the vibrator as he watched their show. Naruto could barely think enough to keep sucking, he was overwhelmed by the new sensations coursing through him. By that point Sasuke had taken things into his own hands, so to speak. As he thrust in and out of Naruto's mouth he got closer to his release. Naruto pulled out as Sasuke came on his face.

Naruto was trembling as he knelt over Sasuke. He couldn't move, the sensation of the vibration was paralyzing. Itachi smiled at the sight of the frozen fox boy. He walked over to the trembling child and gave his member a hard yank. Naruto was overtaken by his orgasm. He came on Sasuke's chest before collapsing on top of him. Itachi switched on Sasuke's vibrator and both their boners quickly revived.

"Now it's time for the real fun." He pushed Naruto off Sasuke and flipped his brother over. He began fucking him with the dildo as his moaning resumed. Once Naruto had recovered enough Itachi paused then wrapped an arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled him up.

"Naruto. Get over here and ready yourself for your lover." Naruto crawled over and positioned himself in front of Sasuke. Itachi reached forward and pulled the vibrator out of the blonde. After tossing the vibrator aside he grabbed Sasuke's dick and positioned it at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto backed up into his lover's dick, excited about their first real sex. Itachi pushed his brother all the way inside. Sasuke wasn't sure about how to react to the whole situation but by this point he didn't care about stopping it. He simply moaned as things went on, lost in the thrill of discovering his love for Naruto.

"Now it's my turn" Itachi said as he pulled the dildo out of his brother. Sasuke looked behind himself and saw Itachi pulling out his dick.

"No! I don't want it!" Sasuke said as Itachi positioned himself.

"It's not like you haven't had it before. Now shut up and enjoy it" as he said the last words he thrust into his brother. Sasuke clenched his teeth as it entered him. Naruto however moaned as Sasuke moved inside of him.

Itachi began a steady pace of fucking his brother. With each of Itachi's thrusts Sasuke thrust into Naruto. Naruto moaned with pleasure as he rocked back and forth into Sasuke's thrusts. Itachi held Sasuke to his chest as he thrust into his prostate. Sasuke was overwhelmed by the sensations of not only fucking Naruto but having his brother fucking him as well.

The room was filled with the sounds of moaning and skin slapping skin. As everyone got closer the pace got faster. The first to finish was Naruto, his back arched as he clamped down on Sasuke. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came deep inside Naruto and clamped down on his brother. Itachi was the last to release, he thrust deep into his brother and released his load.

The two beneath him collapsed on top of each other, Itachi held himself up with his arms on either side of the boys. After a moment or two he caught his breath. He pulled out of his brother and stood up. He picked up the dildos and went into the bathroom. After cleaning the toys he laid them out to dry and got into the shower.

When he finished in the shower he came back into the room. As he walked over to the dresser Naruto pushed Sasuke off of him. The two laid in the closet still panting, this was their first real life orgy and it had taken a lot out of them. Once he'd finished dressing he left the room.

When Naruto finally caught his breath he sat up and took a good look at the room they were in. It looked like a pretty normal bedroom. The walls were a light yellow with white trimming. The closet they were in was about 4 feet wide and two feet deep, their chains were mounted to the floor at the back of the closet. Across from the closet 5 feet away was a queen sized bed.

Naruto pulled himself to his feet and stepped out of the closet. It was a bit difficult though since the chain between his feet wasn't all that long plus he still had his soiled pants on. To the left was a large dresser against the wall across from the foot of the bed. On that side of the room there was the door Itachi had left through, it probably lead out into the hallway. He looked at the other side of the room and found a door leading to a private bathroom. Across from that room at the head of the bed was a chair and a table, on the small table were a few books.

He went in the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Then he went back to the closet and started wiping Sasuke and himself off. Sasuke was still a bit out of it after the threesome they'd just had. After he finished cleaning off the two of them he started cleaning the closet. Chances were this closet was going to be their home for a while.

When everything was cleaned he left the towel in the bathroom, then he returned to Sasuke. He dressed the two of them again, though their clothes still had some cum on them they were the only ones they had. Then he laid Sasuke down so that the two of them could get some sleep. Naruto didn't mind that they were trapped here. After all, he was with his Sasuke.

**xXx**

The two of them woke as they heard a door open. Sasuke tensed as his brother came into view. Itachi was carrying a tray with him. He brought it over to the closet and set it on the floor.

"Eat up you two. You'll need to keep your strength up while you're here. That way we can have lots of fun together" he said with a bit of a smile on his face. On the tray were two bowls of rice, two sets of chopsticks, some fish chunks to go with the rice and some drinks.

"We get chopsticks? I didn't think you'd trust us enough for that" Naruto said looking up at Itachi who was now sitting on his bed.

"I trust you enough Naruto. Besides, do you honestly think either of you could escape with cheap wooden chopsticks while you're both chained? Especially since I'm not the only one you'd have to fight?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"Good point. Thank you." Naruto helped Sasuke sit up. Sasuke didn't pay much attention though, he was too focused on glaring at his brother. Naruto pulled the tray closer and picked up a bowl of rice and started feeding the angry raven. 'He looks so cute when he's mad!'

Naruto ate some while he continued to feed his bound friend. Itachi looked on with a hint of amusement at the sight of his foolish helpless brother and his sweet little lover.

As they finished eating Itachi walked over to his dresser. He pulled out two sets of shorts and button up shirts. They weren't the right size but they'd have to do for now. Then he walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel before he walked over to the two boys again.

"Well, we'd better get you two changed. Otherwise you might get ill. Naruto you'll go first since I know you'll be good. Start by taking off your clothes so they're at your ankles and wrists." Naruto stood up and pulled down his pants and boxers. Itachi wiped him off with the towel.

Itachi unlocked one of his ankle chains and pulled the first leg out, then he put the new shorts on and put the cuff back. He repeated the process with the other leg. Then he put the soiled pants to the side. He unlocked one of Naruto's wrists and put the new shirt on, then he replaced the cuff and repeated the process with the other hand. After he finished Naruto put the clothes on properly.

"Ok Sasuke. Are you going to cooperate as well?" Sasuke turned his head away

"I'll take that as a no then." He went over to the tub and grabbed out a collar and some more chain as well as another pair of cuffs.

"Naruto stand him up. You're in charge of keeping him calm. You'd better do a good job for both your sakes." Naruto helped Sasuke to his feet and stripped him the way he'd stripped himself.

Itachi walked over and handed Naruto the towel so Naruto could clean him. Once he was clean Itachi started with his feet. This time he held Sasuke's ankles as he worked. Once he finished with that he went behind Sasuke and removed the chain before attaching it to the collar. Then he put the collar around his neck. He carefully freed his brother's arms and removed the shirt before quickly attaching the cuffs.

He put the shirt on Sasuke the same way he had for Naruto. After that he connected the cuffs to Sasuke's collar. Naruto buttoned up Sasuke's shirt and pulled his shorts up.

"Sorry you two don't have boxers. I'll buy you each some clothes soon." Itachi took the dishes and the dirty laundry and left to go deal with them.

"Thank you Sasuke for not making a scene." Naruto said kissing him on the cheek.

"Why are you so cooperative anyways?"

"Simple, we're outmatched at the moment and we can't escape. The best thing to do is grit our teeth and cooperate. Besides, we've got each other and so far we're doing pretty well for ourselves. We're getting good food and a decent place to sleep. And we get to make love to each other, even if Itachi is participating in it."

"But what about escaping and getting back to the village before they hurt you?"

"We'll just have to hope they send someone to rescue us. We won't be able to get out of here on our own with our chakra sealed."

**xXx**

"Damn it!" Tsunade cursed. The two anbu that were supposed to be watching Sasuke and Naruto had just arrived at her office. They'd been knocked out in the woods and had woken up to find the two missing. One of them remembers seeing an Akatsuki member just a moment before being knocked out.

They'd been taken earlier this morning but no one found out until now because the only two who'd know about it had been lying unconscious in the forest. If they'd found out sooner then they might have been able to save the two of them before they were taken to the Akatsuki base.

Now they'll have to track the two back to the base and then form a party to attack the base and save them. This isn't going to be easy, hopefully there aren't too many members currently at the base. Tsunade summoned Kakashi first.

"Kakashi. Sasuke and Naruto have been captured by the Akatsuki. We need you to track them down and find out where they've been taken to. However don't engage in combat and avoid detection. Your only goal is to determine the enemy base location. I'll assemble squads to attack the location to get them back. They were last seen on a walk over in the woods by the training grounds. He will show you there. Understood?"

"Yes hokage." Kakashi left with the anbu member immediately to go track them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts, both about how you liked the story as well as ways I could improve it. I love criticism and compliments. And I'm open to new ideas for other stories.
> 
> Some day this series will receive more chapters. I don't know when, but someday. I've got like 5+ chapters with partial drafts already, 4 of which actually matter. The only question is writers block, so you'll all just have to wait and see.


End file.
